The Tales of Desmond Lamar, The Boy Who Died And Lived Again
by Forsaken Wolf C.A
Summary: What happens when social misfit Desmond Lamar, a self-confessed Psi-Vampire. Dies and wakes up as Eleven-year old, Harry Potter, a boy who is eerily like Tom Riddle Jr attends Hogwarts and not everyone is so thrilled about it.
1. Chapter 1

**Extended Summary:** He is everything Dumbledore feared. While most view the world as black and white, Desmond only sees various shades of grey. Too bad no one else sees it that way. Caught in the crossfire between Light and Dark. Will Desmond Lamar find his new place within the wizarding world as Harry Potter?

 **By your hand, millions – billions – of lives will be altered, caught up in a chain of events begun by you this day'**

 **-November 27th, 2016, Bradford, West Yorkshire, England**

For a second he was blinded by headlights, and then he went sailing through the air. Whoever said dying was quicker than falling asleep was a liar. He experienced a sickening pain that radiated from every inch of his battered and broken body as he lay starring up at the stars on the side of the pavement as people flocked to his aid. Blood was pooling around him as he heard anguished screams and hushed voices in the background before everything went dark.

The next thing Desmond knew was that he was free-falling through the darkness, tossing and turning. Time seemed to move in slow motion. The storm clouds shone with lightning and thunder is heard in the sky as The Harry Potter theme tune is playing in the background.

When Desmond opened his eyes the stormy sky is reflected in them. He felt like he was breaking into a million pieces. Somehow he knew deep in his gut this would be a one-way trip. After all as the saying goes 'It's not the fall that kills you; it's the sudden stop at the end'.

He didn't pretend to know what was happening to him. In the back of his mind Desmond feared for his sanity. Memories flashed too fast to grab onto as he caught snippets of his life. From the moment of his birth leading up to the precise moment of his death that began to play beneath him on a film projector.

As, Desmond continued to plummet into the imagery. Slowly, the images began to reverse and disintegrate. Time was being unwritten right before his very eyes. Then, without warning, smash! Desmond collided with the ground and lost consciousness.

 **-4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey 1st August, 1991**

His back hit the ground with a painful oomph. As the darkness that had shrouded him began to recede his sight returned. Desmond opened his eyes to blurred surroundings. He had found himself lying uncomfortably on the bed. Desmond tried to sit upright despite, the lingering somatic pain he now felt. He had no idea where he was or how he had gotten there.

Desmond ran a shaky hand through his hair and took a sharp breath. He swallowed a lump in his throat as fear gripped him tightly and refused to let go. He placed his head in his hands as he wrecked his brain for answers, but came up empty as to how he had ended up in some little kid's bedroom. Swinging his legs around to the side of the bed. Desmond stretched over and turned on the lamp and grabbed the pair of out-dated glasses that normally he wouldn't be caught dead in, but desperate times called for desperate measures as he put them on and blinked as his atrocious eyesight improved. It was only when he caught a glimpse of his new reflection in the mirror that the penny finally dropped.

A boy with a thin face, knobbly knees, dishevelled black hair and bright-green eyes stared back at him.

Blood drained from his face leaving a sickly pale numbness to it. His heart rate could only be compared to the thrumming wings of a caged bird as his breath quickened. Desmond just sat there as a statue, like a monument frozen for eternity as it dawned on him.

His eyes widened like saucers as he pushed himself up onto his feet "No, it's not possible" He said, looking down at himself, his eyes widened as he held out his hands to ogle disbelievingly at their size. Then, he looked down at his legs. "I am! I'm Harry Potter!" He exclaimed in disbelief.

"It's 6am! Keep the ruddy wreck-it down or so help me if I have to come in there! You'll wish you'd never been born, boy!"

He quickly fought down the panic that rose, took a deep breath and replied "Sorry, Uncle Vernon, I had a nightmare. It won't happen again!".

"Too right it won't if you know what's good for you, boy".

'At this point I think it's safe to say that I'm either dreaming, dead or insane. I'm not sure which of those logical options I'd rather be right about now. But, I'm pretty sure it is the second option given that I was just moments ago struck down by a car and had bled out on the side-way. So, this must be my eternal dwelling place, my personal heaven like in the television show Supernatural. I suppose I always did dream of waking up in the world of Harry Potter as my very own fandom turned canon character. I guess I should just go with the flow. It's not like I can go back. Not that I have anything to go back to. So, I might as well make the best of whatever this is' He mused to himself 'So, a new life as Harry Potter. I wouldn't have chosen this form for myself, but I can't complain'.

After a long moment, Desmond shook his head and sat down on the edge of his bed. He was actually looking forward to what the future holds for him. Although he had to admit the prospect of what was to come frightened him. But, Desmond already knew the ending before the story had truly even begun. If he was right, he had arrived just in time for The Philosopher's of Stone. He didn't need to do much to the storyline except save a few lives that needn't have been lost and tweak a few events whenever it was possible for him to do so without over complicating things. 'I should also stop thinking of myself as Desmond Lamar and more as Harry Potter. I should think it'll be easier to adjust and adapt with that frame of mind'.

 **-Later that morning**

The Dursleys awoke to find their nephew in the kitchen making breakfast for them. On the table was a stack of pancakes, a selection of fruit toppings, a jug of orange juice and a three plates filled with egg, buttered toast, bacon, sausage, mushroom and soda bread laid out for them.

"Whoa!"Dursley said and waddled over to the table "I can't believe you made all this?"

Petunia narrowed her eyes suspiciously at Harry "What has brought this on?".

Harry had decided to be more attentive to his relatives in order to get on their good side; he'd even go so far as to fake normalcy when he is around them in order to make living with them more bearable and perhaps in return they would be more lenient and allow him more food and occasional favours if he could pretend to something that he was not and that was normal whether it was in this world or his own.

Harry shrugged in a nonchalant manner as he fetched the coffee pot "I had an epiphany, Aunt Petunia. I realize now that I haven't shown much appreciation to you and Uncle Vernon. You raise me since I was a baby, given me food off your table, even let me have Dudley's second bedroom. I should be more grateful. I mean you and Uncle Vernon knew I would turn out just like my parents and still you took me in, despite choosing to shun the magical world in favour of normalcy. I know that I don't exactly fit in your ideas of normalcy, Aunt Petunia, so I'm trying to make light of a bad situation you could say".

"About time, boy" Vernon gruffed as he sits down at the table

Petunia looks sceptical and sits down to her own breakfast.

Harry poured his uncle a fresh brewed batch of coffee "I was thinking since you don't want any part of my world, and I don't want to have any part of yours. And also considering the fact that we're both stuck with each other for the next six years, in order to maintain the blood protection. I suggest that we come to some sort of compromise to make the next few years bearable".

This grabbed his uncle's attention, "What sort of compromise?" He said slowly in consideration.

"Whilst I'm here I'll try my best to give you what you want the most and that is normalcy. I want you all to start thinking of me as an unwanted house guest rather than an ungrateful burden that you're stuck with for the duration of the summer. I'll even go as far to start paying rent to sweeten the pot" Harry said slyly.

"I'm listening-".

"How does three hundred sound? That is a bargain considering I'll only be at your house for what roughly ten weeks. I'm sure that Aunt Petunia would appreciate the extra money or perhaps even Dudley".

"You don't have that kind of money" Dudley butted in.

"Actually, cousin I do. I have a trust fund that my parents left to be used for my education. I can spare enough to pay rent though. So, what do you say, Uncle Vernon?".

Vernon gave his nephew's proposition serious thought, either way he was suddenly stuck with him at least if the boy was a paying tenant it would make light of a bad situation they had both found themselves in. He exchanged a look with Petunia and then said, "Fine, you've got yourself a deal, Harry. But, I want paid upfront and not a penny less".

"I can do that, I'll make a stop at the bank and have some money exchanged, uncle. Under the stipulation that you, keep to your end of the agreement. A verbal agreement will suffice for now, but I think that a written agreement would be a good thing to have for future reference that we can all agree to,".

"Good thinking, I'll draw something up before you, leave, Harry" His uncle nodded in agreement with his nephew.

Harry was surprised that his uncle had given him a compliment "Good, doing business with you," He replied "Let's make it official and shake on, it,".

His uncle stretched out his hand and shook his nephew's hand in order to seal the deal. Harry took the opportunity to siphon some of his uncle's energy and integrated it as his own. His feeding session had only lasted a few seconds, but it was enough to give him a small boost.

"I will need a lift into London, uncle. I know that you're not a taxi service, but could you drop me off on your way to work. I'll even give you a little extra when I get back".

Vernon grunted in response.

"Aunt Petunia, could I have the key to open the cupboard door, please. I need to get my vault key out of my trunk. It's pretty much the wizarding version of a bank card" He explained.

Petunia reluctantly gave her nephew the key to unlock the cupboard door.

Harry went into the hall and unlocked the cupboard door. He quickly took out his wand, invisibility cloak and vault key, before returning the key to his aunt.

After finishing the dishes, he turned around leaning against the counter. He visualized invisible tendrils that is used to feed over long distances and it is much harder to detect. With his mind, Harry extended his tendrils over to Petunia and Dudley and penetrated their auras. When he inhaled, the tendrils sucked up their energy like a straw transporting a drink from the cup to his lips.

Harry was careful about how much energy he took from them. Over-feeding could result in sickness or death to the donors. He might not like the Dursleys that much, but he didn't want them dead. Whether Desmond liked it or not. They were technically his family now.

He was relieved to find that he still retained his Psi-Vampire abilities. However, he wasn't expecting to have his Psychic abilities amplified to such an extent he was now able to see their auras. He was used to being only able to feel people's surrounding energies. But, now he could actually visualize it.

It was like being re-awaken as a Psi-Vampire, it was an exhilarating experience to say the least as he suddenly felt a rush of electricity surge through him. It could feel the new energy circulating throughout his entire body. He was amped-up like he'd just downed a few cans of red-bull. Back in his own universe Desmond never got such an intense rush after feeding.

Dudley leaned back in his chair and yawned patting his full stomach.

Vernon stood up and brushed the crumbles from his jumper "Come along, Harry, if you're coming. I'm leaving now".

Harry nodded and followed his Uncle outside to the car with a bounce in his step and boyish grin on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Exploring Diagon Alley**

' **I need to be myself and find my own identity'.**

 **-The Leaky Cauldron Charing Cross Road, London 1st August, 1991**

Vernon dropped Harry at the parking lot across the street from The Leaky Cauldron.

Harry through over his invisibility cloak and disappeared from sight. He waited patiently for the door to open and slipped inside unnoticed.

When he got to the courtyard he tapped his wand warily on the bricks 'Three up...two across' He recalled and watched in wonder and awe as the bricks that he touched quivered and wriggled in the middle, a small hole appeared that grew wider until it had become large enough for a half-giant like Hagrid to fit through.

Harry whipped over his invisibility cloak over and stepped through an archway onto a cobbled street which, is twisted and turned out of sight. 'So, this must be Diagon Alley' He mused to himself. The alley was just as brilliant and magical as the HP books described.

He made his way to Gringotts taking in the sights as he went along. He then, climbed the stairs up to the grand entrance doors. The uniformed guard at the door bowed to Harry as he walked inside. He dodged around the people milling around in the lobby and went up to a rather bored looking clerk who was eyeing Harry, with a look of disdain.

Harry cleared his throat.

"Yes," The goblin asked with a rather sinister looking smile.

"I need access to vault 687" He then proceeded to hand the goblin his gold key "I'd also like to inquire about obtaining a bank draft or card if that is at all possible. And I would also like to be made aware of any other vaults that I am entitled too" He told the goblin.

The goblin opened a large book at his left and began flicking through the pages. He trailed his finger down the names until he tapped it when he came to Potter. "Vault 687 is a trust fund, Mr. Potter. You also have another vault 704, which is the main vault that you will be granted access to when you come of age at 17" He then, reached down underneath the counter and pulled out a bank draft book and proceeded to explain how it worked.

Afterwards Harry followed the goblin down to the carts and enjoyed the ride down to the vaults. Desmond could understand now why Harry had enjoyed it so much. The cart soon slowed down at Vault 687 and came to a stop. The goblin hopped out and opened the vault. "Here you are, Mr. Potter" He said with a small bow.

Inside were mounds of gold coins. Columns of silver. Heaps of little bronze Knuts.

"How much is here?" Harry couldn't help, but ask.

"Currently this vault has 1711 Galleons, 1604 Sickles and 462 Knuts, which is approximately £12,480.96".

"And just out of interest how much does Hogwarts supplies and robes around here normally cost per year?".

"Anywhere from 50 to 100 Galleons. It depends on whether or not what you buy is new or second-hand as well as the quality of the robes" Replied the goblin.

"So, that would mean I need to keep seven hundred Galleons for my education. And then four hundred Galleons, eleven Sickles and nineteen Knuts for seven years rent, which leaves me with roughly six hundred and eleven Galleons left to spare. That's approximately three thousand and forty two pounds and seventy-seven pence in Muggle currency" He said quickly calculating how much he could afford to spend.

The goblin handed Harry a bottomless money pouch, which he shovelled money into. Sixty Galleons, four Sickles and two Knuts to pay his rent. He also collected fifty Galleons, three Sickles and eleven Knuts that would go towards buying new Muggle clothes, so that he no longer would be forced to wear Dudley's cast offs.

When Harry resurfaced from the underground vault. He left the bank a good deal wealthier and with his new bank draft book. He then went over to Gringotts exchange and had his wizarding money that he had drawn out from his bank exchanged into Muggle currency.

Once he had finished his business at Gringotts exchange. His first stop was to Madam Lux opticians. He went and got a full check up before picking out two new pairs of glasses that were better suited to his needs. He was glad to finally be rid of his old taped up old fashioned glasses.

Afterwards, Harry stopped off at Weeoanwhikser's Barber Shop, for a haircut. He was hoping that the barber would be able to tame his dishevelled mop of hair. Once the barber was finished, Harry couldn't believe the difference that a haircut and new glasses could make. He was happy with the result and hopefully his aunt would be too now that his hair had been tamed after half an hour using several spells and a lot of hair product.

Harry stopped by a wizarding beauty parlour, he had them conceal his famous lightning bolt scar using muggle dermaflage scar make-up as wearing a glamour charm would be useless in covering up his cursed lightning bolt scar.

He then went to Ollivander's. Making his way through the crowd. He slipped into the store and took off his invisibility cloak.

"Good morning, Mr. Potter".

"Mr. Ollivander" He greeted.

"What can I do for you, Mr. Potter?" Ollivander asked curiously "Your wand is still in working order is it not?".

"Yes, sir" He replied "Can I get a polishing kit and two good quality wand holders?" He asked.

Harry was planning to go into Knockturn Alley and find another wand as the Phoenix wand would be useless to him when facing Voldemort in a proper wizarding duel since they could only wound, but not kill each other.

"Of course, Mr. Potter. It's good to see a wizard who desires to take care of his wand. Many people nowadays take their wands for granted" Ollivander said, reaching underneath the counter and set a wooden box and then two leather holders on top of the counter. "That will be twenty one Galleons, two Sickles and a Knut".

"Do you take bank draft?" Harry questioned.

Ollivander nodded.

Harry took out his Gringotts bank draft book and vault key. Pressing his key onto the check box. He waited for Ollivander to do the same. The sheet flashed briefly and an authorized red Gringotts stamp appeared as the sheet stored itself in an attached pouch for proof of purchase.

"Have a good day, sir" He told him.

"Same to you, Mr. Potter," Ollivander said as he drifted off towards the shelves.

Harry then, went back underneath his invisibility cloak and went into Knockturn Alley in search of a few books and a new wand.

He had paid a visit to Moribund's Second-Hand Wand Shop and left with a beautiful handcrafted '12' inch wand that is quite rigid and made from Bloodwood with an Augurey Tail Feather'.

The shop keeper had told him that Bloodwood wands are very rare. Bloodwood wands are reputed to choose wizards who are strong at heart. They do not work well for the weak of heart or mind. Those who have this wand are often those who will do anything to protect those around them even at the cost of themselves. And that Augureys, or Irish phoenixes, were once associated with powerful Dark wands, as their cries were thought to signify an upcoming death. However, they were in reality a very versatile wand core and can be either Dark or Light. The Augurey wand has no certain divinity and will choose what it's owner chooses as it is a very loyal bond. Misunderstood students tend to find themselves bonded to an Augurey wand, although these wands are altogether quite rare. His secondary wand was listed as being confiscated from a wizard who was currently serving a life sentence in Azkaban.

His last stop was at an old book-store. He purchased books on;

Runes and Symbolic Magic

Sanguine Magic: The Dark Arts of Blood

The Psychic Vampire Codex: A Manual for The Newly Awakened

Psychic Vampires: Protection from Energy Predators & Parasites

Protection Charm Your Mind: A Practical Guide to Counter Legilimency

A Compendium of Common Curses and Their Counter-Actions

Olde and Forgotten Bewitchments and Charmes

A Journey Through The History of Magic

The Dark Arts: Grade 1

Healer's Helpmate

Moste Potente Potions

Once, Harry was finished he stopped by Jellied Eel Shop for an old-style deli sandwich and a butter beer before heading home to 4# Privet Drive. He had a lot of work to do and in such little time to do it all in.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Allies No Matter How Unlikely Should Always Be Welcomed**

' **You can't change what people are without destroying who they were'.**

 **-4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey 21st August, 1991**

Over the last three weeks, Harry had become exactly what his Aunt had wished him to be. Whilst in secret right under their noses he used his free-time constructively to practise occluding his mind as well as harness his newfound Psi-Vampire abilities. His attentiveness and pretense of being a normal boy was beginning to pay off. The Dursleys left him to his own devices and even Dudley no longer went out of his way to make his cousin's life miserable. No thanks to a little thing called bribery.

Harry had learned that he had gained new powers such as Aura Perception, Natural Legilimens, Telekinesis, Empathy, Strong Intuition, Life-Force Draining, Psionic Healing, Energy Generation, Heightened Senses and Gliding.

He even partook in an experiment to see what would happen if he didn't feed at all for two weeks. The results of his experiment were worrisome. When he was in need of a feed, he'd experience symptoms such as loss of appetite and difficult time digesting solid food, loss of energy, restlessness and an increased sensitivity to sunlight. As time progressed his Psionic abilities weakened, he became aggressive and experienced an unusual drop in blood pressure and body temperature and fatigue even know he was sleepless. He was then forced to head into London, by the end of his experiment in fear of subconsciously feeding on his relatives and not being able to stop until they were all drained dry of vital energy. He came to the conclusion that a well-fed vampire was a happy one.

One morning, Harry woke up early and used the bathroom, taking a quick shower. He got dressed and looked into the mirror. Harry was now barely recognizable, he could now be described as being a handsome boy. However, he would give people the wrong impression when they first meet him. He looks like a wannabe dark wizard. When he speaks his voice is no longer soft and light, it is cold with an authoritative tone, which is sometimes described as being sibilant. His dishevelled, jet-black mop of hair was now much more manageable now, but it is still messy. He has dark emerald green eyes that are devoid of emotion with thick black rings around the outer edge and the irises. Gone were his broken taped up glasses. They had been replaced with a fashionable pair of black rectangular shaped glasses. His face is one of rather soft curves and chiselled cheekbones and a mouth that is thin, but wide with a half-smirk smile that enhances an air of superiority about him and a sinister sort of demeanour, which couldn't be farther from the truth. He is thin, but with time he would rectify that. Anyone would be able to tell that Harry was different somehow, but it would take a trained eye to know that he had been experimenting with the Dark Arts, due to residue exposure to dark magic that still lingered. He wears a black slim-fit faux leather jacket with a green hoodie underneath. Under the hoodie is a black t-shirt with a pair of slightly baggy black jeans and a pair of green and black sneakers.

He headed downstairs "I'm going out" He absently told his Aunt "I'll be back around lunch time".

Harry, then snuck out the back door making sure not to be seen by Mrs. Figg or Elphias Doge who helped shadow him in the years before he started Hogwarts. He decided to head to the local park that is twenty minutes down the road to clear his head.

 **-Surrey Park**

' **Your destiny is too great, your assignment too important, your time too valuable. Do not let fear intimidate you'.**

When he reached the park he took a seat on one of the swings and began to reflect.

Harry knew someone else was in his presence without bothering to look up. He could feel their surrounding energies. He could tell that the person was magical, and powerful at that.

When he did finally looked up. Harry looked at the boy in an appraising manner. He got the sense that he wasn't entirely human.

The boy has shoulder length jet-black hair that falls easy in feather-light strands with red streaks. He has a punkish-like appearance. The boy currently stands around 5ft 2. He is nicely built and very strong. He has deep-set twinkling onyx eyes. Harry got the impression that he usually wears a neutral or annoyed look on his face. He has a pallid complexion, very pale some might say. Stretched across his face is a fiendish smile revealing that his upper canines and two outer upper incisors are slightly extended beyond his human teeth making them two pairs of subtle pointed fangs. His fingernails are painted black and he wears a thick layer of black eyeliner underneath his eyes, a black leather jacket with a garnet red t-shirt and, a pair of black leather jeans and a titanium skull ring worn on his left thumb.

"Hey, I'm Corvus Vengal" He ran a hand through his hair and smoothly approached Harry with an outstretched hand.

Harry accepted his hand with a firm shake "I'm Harry. Harry Potter".

Corvus merely raised an eyebrow in response and took seat on the swing set.

"So, you're the famous Boy Who Lived. You're not quite what I was expecting" He admitted tilting his head at Harry in curiosity.

"Oh? And pray tell what were you expecting? No, don't bother let me guess a hero decked in light right? I'm afraid I'm going to have to disappoint you because news flash the world isn't divided up into Light and Dark. No ones purely good or evil, no matter how much they try to hide it. We live in a world that doesn't like grey areas yet that's where you find the complexity, the humanity and the truth. And truth be told what someone considers the light, may actually be dark to someone else. To want only light without ever knowing the dark I can't do that because what is right and what is wrong. That is decided by the heart. But, then we must ask ourselves what exactly is a heart?".

Corvus tucked a stray strand of hair behind his ear "On the contrary, Harry I'm far from being disappointed. In fact, you rather intrigue me" He replied in earnest.

Harry decided to change the topic and asked interested "So, Corvus are you new to the neighbourhood? I've never seen you around these parts before?".

"Why do you want to know" Replied Corvus with indifference.

"Answering a question with a question. I'd have pegged you for a Slytherin than a Ravenclaw. I supposed I'd like to know more about you. You interest me, too" He said admitted.

Corvus snorted "I'm really not that interesting".

"Of course you are. Everyone has a story".

"So, what's yours?" Corvus asked "I know your name, but not your story at least not straight from the source".

Harry raised an eyebrow "Would you care to find out?" He said playfully.

A rare genuine smile spread across Corvus face "Surprisingly yes, I would" He then diverted his attention elsewhere "I moved from Romania at the beginning of the summer with my mother, father and grandfather. My grandfather is revered member of the European Vampire Courts. We tend to travel around a lot, but he was offered a permanent position at Britain's Vampire Council to act as a consul for the European Vampire Courts. My father is a Fangsmith-".

"Hold on, what is a Fangsmith?" Harry questioned.

"Basically, a dentist for vampires, although my father does offer his services to both magical beings and creatures that have fangs. He opened a clinic recently in Nocturn Alley. Business seems to be booming so far since father is the only Fangsmith in London" He explained "And then there is my mother who works part-time in the R.C.M.C Spirit Division and also part-time as a Muggle tattooist".

"And you?" Harry prompted.

"Well, I'm a half-blood, half-breed. Unlike most half-breeds I'm not ashamed of my vampire ancestry. I'm part-vampire, but I'm sure that you've already drawn that conclusion yourself. I am what I am just like you are who you are. I won't pretend to be something I'm not. If nothing else we have that in common" He said strongly with conviction.

"I'm not prejudice, Corvus. Far from it actually. I believe in equality for not just Muggleborns, but for Magical Beings in the wizarding world. I'm also a firm supporter of The Society for the Tolerance of Vampires and Werewolves. Believe it or not we have more in common than you know"

Harry responded truthfully.

Corvus sighed inwardly, Harry was still an enigma to him. Normally Corvus could figure someone out, but Harry confounded him. "What about you, Harry?"

"There's not much to tell, I live with my muggle relatives. I didn't know about my magical heritage until I received my Hogwarts letter arrived. They even lied about the true nature of my parents' death. I was told that they died in a car crash and that I had been forced upon them. For years I've been an unwanted burden to them and unfortunately while I can still call 4 Privet Drive home. I cannot be touched or harmed by Lord Mouldy-Shorts because of the blood wards. So, Basically, I'm stuck there reduced to being a house-elf for my relatives over the summer holidays until I turn seventeen" He said with a long sigh and turned to look at Corvus.

A low animalistic growl escaped from his mouth. He was quite clearly pissed about "But the Dark Lord is gone. You needn't stoop to being a house-elf to those Muggles any longer. They're plenty of good neutral wizarding families that would be willing to take you in. I'm sure if I spoke with my parents that they would take you in as their ward".

Harry shook his head "He's not gone, Corvus. A man who feared death as much as he did would have no doubt taken precautionary measures to ensure his return" He lifted his fringe up and traced the lightning bolt scar on his head "This scar is not an ordinary scar, Corvus. It is a cursed one that connects me to Voldemort. If he were truly dead and gone for good. Trust me when I say I would know. Voldemort is out there somewhere, biding his time until his inevitable return. Which, means I will have need of the protection that the blood wards give me".

"How do you know that he'll come after you, when he does return?" Questioned Corvus.

"Call it what you want be it destiny or fate. Voldemort wants me dead. Why do you think he came after me in the first place? I was just a baby at the time and was no threat to him, yet something must have scared him that much that he came after me. I'm not stupid, Corvus he wanted to take me out because he had the ridiculous notion that I could pose a potential threat to him. Whether it is to replace him or defeat him I cannot say, but I know that he bares a grudge because I made him look weak".

"How are you so calm?"

"What would you have me do? What good would fear do me? I'm scared, Corvus. I would be a fool not to be. But, I will not let my fear of what's to come overpower my mind and let it control me. I'm calm right now because I need to have my wits about me. I've already begun training and making preparations when we next crosses paths and no doubt wands".

Corvus furrowed his eyebrows perplexed "But, where do you stand if not with the light?"

"My own side. I have no slant one way or the other. I will do whatever it takes to protect those I value and care for, even if it means fighting fire with fire. That is my cause and the one that I will fight for. I could careless about where someone's true loyalties lie, I admit that I would prefer their loyalties to be their own, but that's not my choice to make. What is important to me is that I can trust them not to betray me, when the time comes to pick a side".

"Sounds like a good cause to me" He jumped off the swing as fat rain droplets began to splash on them and the ground "Come on, I'll walk you home. Say do you fancy meeting up again?".

"Sure, I'd like that" Said Harry.

As the arrived at 4 Privet Drive, Corvus noticed out of the corner of his eye that Mrs. Figg was peeking out of her window at them with a concerned expression.

Corvus lightly elbowed Harry to grab his attention "Who's that?" He asked nudging his head in the direction of Arabella Figg.

"Oh, that's our neighbour Mrs. Figg. She babysits me from time to time when the Dursleys decided to on a family outing or holidays without me".

Corvus narrowed his eyes as he let out an inhuman growled again. He placed a hand on Harry's shoulder and squeezed lightly "If you ever tire of those Muggles of yours and need a place to lie low. You're more than welcome at my place for as long as you need. The offer does not have a time limit. Just remember that you always have another option".

"Thanks Corvus, I really appreciate it" Harry said genuinely touched by Corvus's kind offer.

Corvus smiled lightly and pulled Harry into a headlock and ruffed his hair "Don't get all soppy on me, Harry. You'll ruin my fearsome reputation".

Harry snorted feigning indignity and shoved Corvus lightly "Soppy? I've been called many things in my time. But soppy is a first. Are all vampires snarky gits or is that just part of your charm?"

"Oi!" He released Harry and scowled playfully.

Harry grinned and ran up to the house "I'll see you tomorrow around the same time yeh?".

Corvus rolled his eyes "Bye Harry" He shook his head and smiled.


End file.
